Snowflakes
by Stormyx
Summary: Miku is determined to get Len and Lui together, so with the help of Rin and Neru, they plan exactly that. Len's also having a hard time trying to learn a song for Meiko's party, so what chaos will ensue when these two things are combined? Oneshot, rated T since it's a little graphical. No flaming, and enjoy!


**Hi! This is my first attempt at a short story/oneshot, and a first attempt at writing a male/male story! I was told I should give it a try, so I tried my best (and probably failed). I read a few fanfictions on here which gave me the ideas for the plot, so credits go to ALL of the authors!**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, or anything mentioned in any of the games/songs/animes etc (...yet). All of my own characters belong to myself, and if you use them without my permission, I might get a little angry (though I doubt you will).

* * *

****

"Look, Rin." Miku said, grabbing Rin's attention, pointing directly opposite herself. Rin, Miku's closest friend, had been painting, so she put her brush and palette to one side to see what Miku was talking about.

"Yes, Miku?" the blonde girl asked, taking off her beret and holding it between her hands. She look in the direction that Miku was pointing in, recognising that that was what Miku wanted her to do.

Her brother Len and his friend, Lui were conversing in the corner, far from Miku and Rin. They weren't talking too passionately about whatever they were discussing, as it looked. Rin didn't understand what Miku was saying, what could be so special about her brother and his companion talking?

"What do you mean?" Rin questioned, frowning unknowingly at the twin-tailed girl.

Miku smirked, "Don't you see what I see?"

"No…" Rin replied, completely confused. If anything, she saw two blond boys talking in a corner.

"Look at them; it's obvious that they're in love!" Miku giggled, squealing with delight. Rin scratched her head awkwardly at this; after all, her twin had never mentioned anything about being in love with Lui.

"E-eh… I see…" Rin stated uncomfortably, before returning to her painting and placing her beret back on her head. She grabbed her art set and sat back down to painting, as if Miku had never said a word to her.

Miku wanted to reply to her, but she was interrupted by the commotion coming through the door, as were Lui and Len from the distance.

"It was you who poured the ice down my back!" Kaito shouted at Neru, as she walked in, her face like thunder.

"How dare you blame me! It was actually Meiko!" Neru retorted, angrily.

Meiko burst in, with her face flushed bright red from the cold and her own annoyance towards Neru, "Since when was it me?!"

"Since right now!" Neru barked back at the brunette. Meiko looked as if she might've hit Neru there, any second.

"Can't you stop arguing? It's so annoying…" Luka inquired, as she entered with a few other Vocaloids, whose faces were also flushed from the cold. They stood near Luka, worried that they'd get hurt if they came any closer to Kaito or Neru.

Instead of hitting her, Meiko simply gave a death glare to the short girl. Neru sighed and folded her arms, "Letting herself sizzle in her own juice", as some of the Vocaloids would say.

"Yeah, and Rin's currently painting, you'd be distracting her!" added Miku, gesturing towards Rin, who was sitting down on a stool, in front of her canvas. The blonde teenager quietly worked away, mixing colours and applying strokes to the canvas, as if nobody was there. The other Vocaloids saw her, and caught sight of the painting.

"What are you painting, Rin?" questioned Gakupo, intrigued by her artwork.

"It's a surprise…" responded the painter, dabbing her brush into the water pot she had. The painting so far was a mixture of red, green and gold, which looked quite odd together on the canvas.

"Well, let's leave her to work." stated Luka, "Anyway, who's going to sort out the Christmas tree?"

"Neru will!" Kaito announced, almost immediately after Luka had finished speaking. Neru glared at him the moment he had said her name.

"No I won't!" shouted Neru, crossly, with her arms still folded.

"Yeah you will!" spat Kaito, "To pay for what you did to me!"

"I never did anything!" the blonde girl fumed, her complexion beetroot red.

"I know, we'll get Len and Lui to do it!" Miku interjected, trying not to snigger at herself. The two blond males, who had been standing in the corner beforehand, turned to Miku with surprise.

"U-us?" Lui asked, stuttering nervously. There was something about Miku's sudden outburst that he didn't like, like it was to do with a part of a plan. He shuffled a little more closer to Len, since he would probably protect him if it was a plot of some kind.

The truth was, Lui had liked Len, though he hadn't realised this himself. He knew it was _something_, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Like how he'd randomly blush whenever he saw Len. Or how he'd stutter whenever Len was around. Or how he'd even have abstract dreams of him and Len sitting together when the sun was setting, until…

"Yeah! You two are really good at making things look nice!" Miku responded, in an encouraging way.

This was met with a final reluctant agreement from the pair, who didn't want to sort out a Christmas tree, but they knew they couldn't win against Miku. They both knew she was good at winning arguments, so it was pointless to try.

"And Kaito will show you where the decorations are!" Neru added, cheekily. She winked at Kaito, who gave her a dirty look in response. He sighed before beckoning the boys to follow him. The three left, as did Luka and the rest of the Vocaloids in the room, leaving Neru, Rin and Miku alone.

"Such bromance…" Neru murmured, folding her arms once more. Her complexion had returned pale again, as it had been before she'd argued with Kaito.

"Tell me about it…" Miku added, in the same tone as Neru.

"Is it true that they really like each other?" asked Rin in an inquisitive tone, starting to tidy up her painting tools.

Miku grinned, "They're going to!"

Neru turned towards her, with a suspicious smile upon her face, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Should we get them together?" both inquired at the same time. They laughed with each other, pleased with the fact they both had the same goal to achieve.

Rin widened her eyes in surprise; she was quite concerned about what her friends were planning, especially if it was about her brother. She couldn't let anything bad happen to him.

"Get my brother and Lui together? What?" Rin asked in some sort of shock, tossing her beret to one side as she rearranged her hair. The mischievous duo turned towards her, Cheshire Cat grins plastered on their faces.

"Rin, we could do with your help!" gasped Miku, trying to hide her smirk.

"Wow, that's actually a great idea!" added Neru, attempting to achieve the same look and tone that the turquoise-haired girl had done.

"But I don't want to help…" sighed Rin, downheartedly, "I couldn't do that to my twin brother."

Miku and Neru groaned at this, and rolled their eyes in disgust, "Overly-attached twin."

"I'm not overly-attached! I just care about him!" cried Rin, seemingly offended. Her statement was true; the two cared about each other significantly, like if one of them got hurt the other would go crazy and overreact about it.

After a moment's worth of thinking, Neru came closer towards her, retaining that mischievous smirk she had been smirking.

"Would you do it for those brushes you wanted?"

Rin's eyes widened and she grit her teeth, a little, "N-now that you say that… I suppose I could…"

"Brilliant! Let's plot our fantastic plan!" Miku announced excitedly, followed by a cheer from Neru and a shrug from Rin. Rin felt a little defeated, she felt like she was being forced into it. Sighing, she joined the other two to discuss the plan. She just felt like something awfully wrong would happen.

* * *

Len soon came into the lounge, where the three (Well, 2 if Rin wasn't counted) pranksters were sitting. Len's look was quite distressed, as he lifelessly flumped onto a recliner and exhaled, sadly. His gaze was averted, like he had found out some dreadful news. The three girls on the sofa next to him observed him, noticing his change in attitude. Rin especially noticed his sadness; she knew he was the cheery type.

The painter walked over to him and sat by him, as she placed an arm around his shoulder, "What happened, Len?"

"I found out some shitty news." responded Len, gloomily.

"What was it?" queried Miku.

"Meiko wants me to play the piano at her party." answered Len, sighing deeply as he did so. This brought surprise to the girls, mainly Rin.

"Since when could you play the piano?" she probed.

Len hung his head in shame, "Since never."

"Then why is she making you play it?" enquired Neru, confused by Meiko's request.

Len shrugged motionlessly, "She bragged to all of the older Vocaloids that I could play the piano well. Talk about last minute, though."

"Her party's tomorrow, isn't it?" Miku examined, remembering when Meiko told her so.

"Yeah." Len responded, "The problem is, I can only play one song, yet I can't finish it."

"That sucks." Rin heaved, in almost as much gloom as Len.

"Tell me about it."

Rin tried to think up ideas on how he could practise in a whole night, but each one came back to nothing. She wanted to helped him so badly, but she wasn't very good at coming up with ideas.

She had given up just as Neru cried, "Oh! I have an idea!"

Len bolted up instantly, in less sadness, "What is it?"

"Rin could help you!" she declared, as if her idea was the greatest thing to man. Len flumped back down again in even more depression. He groaned, almost as if he was going to cry.

"Neru, I and he know I'm not good at playing the piano!" Rin explained annoyingly, before flumping down beside her brother.

"…Oh."

* * *

Miku, Rin and Neru spied on Lui and Len as they put up the decorations on the tree. Miku hid behind one of the sofas, Rin was hiding near the cabinet and Neru was standing outside, since she was in charge of the plan.

_Operation: Trip and make up._

The boys were wrapping tinsel around the tree, and they were doing a surprisingly good job of it. Due to Lui's perfectionism, the tree looked quite amazing. The colours blended in beautifully with each other, much to Lui's joy.

"So, Meiko's making you play the piano at her party? That's gotta hurt, Len." Lui sighed, feeling the older boy's pain, "I mean, I'd help you but my piano-playing skills are pretty bad."

"It's not like you'd be able to help me practise, anyway. Meiko said she wanted me to practise until 12AM. Lui, can you pass me some more tinsel?" replied Len, to Lui's response, and questioning since they had run out of the tinsel they were currently using.

"Sure." responded Lui. He walked over to the box of decorations, and bent down to find Len's request.

Picking out some red tinsel, he made his way slowly back over to Len, who was waiting for him. He could see how stressed Len was, so he didn't want to cause the blond boy anymore trouble.

"Gah!" Lui suddenly cried out. He'd tripped over and fallen on top no one other than Len. The two landed with an almighty thud onto the ground.

"Ow…" Lui moaned in pain, before looking down to see a terrified (and somewhat angry) Len staring back up at him. He gasped, and realised where his left hand was.

It was on Len's thigh!

Lui blushed immediately, and shot up, "I-I'm so s-s-sorry L-L-L-Len-nii! I-I d-d-didn't m-mean to!"

Len was in complete shock, to the point where he was speechless, "I…er-that…oh…"

Lui helped Len up, still frantically saying his apologies, "I-I s-s-should r-really c-c-consider w-where I-I'm g-going next t-time- I-I'm so c-clumsy!"

Meanwhile, Miku and Neru were angry yet surprised at the drama unfolding before them.

"Why aren't they making out already?!" Miku whispered angrily to Rin. To Rin, she was grateful that Len and Lui hadn't gone further since she didn't want her brother to be stressed any more than he was. Then again, this whole operation was putting weight on his shoulders alone, as she realised. It was a problem of being a caring twin sister.

Neru noticed that they weren't doing as they had planned. Her eyes narrowed in anger since it wasn't going as she had pleased. If looks could kill, Lui and Len would be beyond resurrection.

_Why aren't they on the floor making moves on each other?!, _thought the side-ponytailed girl.

She had seen them apologising to one another and _had _to do something! That wasn't a part of the plan! Why wasn't it working?!

She bolted into the room, and shoved her arms into Lui's back. The sudden action made Lui tumble and fall onto Len again! The two managed to head-butt each other's heads, therefore triggering moans of pain coming from the two.

Neru quickly slid towards where Miku was hiding, since hiding outside wasn't as good as hiding behind the sofa. The view was much better where Miku was hiding, anyway.

"Lui! What the hell is wrong with you?!" shouted an angry Len, who once again was underneath Lui. His eyes were narrowed, showing how he was even more annoyed now than he was before.

He let out a loud, high-pitched groan, "It's the second time you've done this! Another time and you'll get more than a spleen!"

Lui's eyes were already extended at this point, and he felt himself grit his teeth together. How could he possibly keep tripping like this?! He wasn't usually so clumsy; he was quite far from it! What on Earth could be causing his bad coordination? And why was it occurring whenever he tried to get near to Len? Was this another weird sign that he got around Len?

Lui backed away, shuffling as he was sitting, before he got himself up, "L-Len-n-nii! I-I don't m-m-mean to d-do it! I-I h-honestly s-s-swear on my l-life!"

Len got himself up, though he had the most awful pounding headache he knew of, "Well you better be!"

Neru and Miku were cussing together, since once again, the plan had failed. Rin seemed to be more worried for Lui's safety, however, whilst she bit her lip in a worried manner as she hid behind the cabinet. She was also worried about her brother, as this whole thing was really stressing him out. But she couldn't do anything, in case her brother blamed her.

"Oh come on, are these guys losers or _what_?" Neru whined, keeping her voice level to a minimum.

Rin poked her head out from behind the cabinet ever so slowly, with concern that Len might find her and blame _her _for it.

"B-but Neru… Len likes to dictate l-letters and L-Lui doesn't have a clue about l-love so they both don't have a clue about what's h-happening!" Rin stammered, nervously. She felt that way since she'd seen an angry Neru before- It wasn't a pleasant sight.

"…You're kidding me?"

"I'm not, Neru, I mean it!" replied Rin, a little louder this time.

Miku got up subtly, just so the two boys wouldn't see her do so. They were still arguing with each other about Len's clumsiness, so she was able to be slightly louder than the girls had been previously.

"Well, I'll change that!" sniggered Miku, smirking a shady smile. Rin tilted her head in sadness, wanting to do something to save her brother from Lui's wrath, but she couldn't. She didn't want to be blamed for something she didn't _want _to do.

Miku took slow, steady steps so the blond boys wouldn't notice her approaching. She had an idea of how to make them kiss, and nothing was going to stop her from getting her way.

Well, that's what she _thought_.

"Miku! Just what are you doing?" shouted Luka, who was standing in the doorway, with her arms folded. She looked furious; you could see fire burning in her eyes from this.

Miku stopped moving and scratched her head awkwardly. She smiled with fear, her eyelids enlarged with fear.

"I just needed to go and get… A book! Yes, a book is what I needed!" Miku stammered, hoping her excuse was good enough to trick Luka. However, Luka was having none of it.

"Don't lie! You're the one who's been shoving Lui and Len together!" the pink-haired woman barked back. Miku started to shake nervously, becoming even more afraid of Luka by each second.

The boys, who had been disagreeing with each other, turned themselves to the two females when they heard their names. Like Luka, they were also full of rage.

"Why are you blaming me? Neru did all of the pushing!" complained Miku, fearing for her safety. After all, being surrounded by three angry people wasn't the best place to be.

"Don't blame me, you leek-freak!" Neru yelled, emerging from the sofa she had been hiding behind.

Miku spat back in just as much anger, "Don't try and shift the blame onto me, you creep!"

Meanwhile, Rin continued to quake in her shoes from the cabinet, "If they keep this up, Christmas will be pretty painful!"

"Guys! Calm down already!" loudly called out Kaito, who was in the next room, discussing things with Meiko. Thankfully, for his and everyone else's sake, this managed to stop the fuming group from the continuous arguing.

"I don't know what you were trying to do, but Len's stressed. Don't stress him out even more!" Luka shouted, scolding the pair. She then exited, muttering under her breath things that were inaudible to the other Vocaloids. She was followed by Neru and Miku, who were still fighting with each other about the unsuccessful plan.

* * *

Later that day, slipping into the early evening, Rin and Len were sitting at the piano, with Meiko standing opposite them, resting near the soundboard. The twins shared the seat, with Len taking up more room. He was stressed; it was clearly shown on his face. Len sighed in frustration and threw his head onto the keys lifelessly.

"I will never be able to finish this!" Len groaned annoyingly. His twin noticed his depression and put her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"You will be able to, even if you break something in frustration. I know you can do it, Len!"

Len tried to play again, but couldn't even play more than a few bars this time. His resolve was soon going to crumble, and he tried ever so hard to keep it in.

"I can't! Stop telling me it's possible, Rin!" ranted Len to his sister. Rin was taken aback by the sudden speech, and looked as if she was going to cry at that point. Meiko looked at the two with great sorrow, she felt sorry for them though it was all her fault.

"Meiko, why can't you just let me play my acoustic? We'd be less stressed!" moaned Len, unhappily.

Meiko averted her gaze, "But the song doesn't fit a guitar. Besides, I thought you could play everything."

"I said that when I was a cocky 12-year old!" retorted Len, throwing his fist down on the piano, creating an awful sound. Rin sighed, leaning her head against the sheet music opposite her.

"Len, maybe you need a bottle of Sake. It always works for me when I'm stressed." suggested Meiko, her eyes gleaming with pride. She always loved to get her Sake bottles out when she could.

"Then get me a damned bottle already!" Len snapped, stressfully. He exhaled deeply, and turned his gaze to Rin, who was still resting her head against the piano. He knew he'd done wrong, he had snapped at her when he shouldn't have, and he felt bad for it.

Len bowed his head, "I'm sorry, Rin, I hate this, that's all."

"It's fine." Rin muttered, miserably as Meiko strolled back in with a glass of Sake. She handed the glass to Len, who downed like he hadn't drunk for days. The amount he took he last drop, the aftertaste kicked in. It wasn't a very nice aftertaste, to say the least.

Len coughed, realising how vile the liquid was, "What is this, poison?!"

"It's an amazing drink!" corrected the brown-haired lady. Len looked at her with a gaze of disbelief.

"And what's that supposed to say about me?" questioned Len, doubtfully yet full of somewhat horror.

"You're great enough to play that stupid piano." Rin commented, interpolating.

Len sighed in defeat, "Fine, I'll only try once, and if it doesn't work I'm getting my guitar."

Len started off the familiar tune, one-handed. He stunned Rin and Meiko with the beautiful sound- What had gone into him? How was he suddenly playing so well?

He continued to amaze them as he played effortlessly, not even showing signs of failing. He hit the final note, and sighed in relief.

"Len! You did it!" announced Rin, who gave him a side-hug in happiness.

Meiko's mouth hung open in amazement, yet bafflement, "How on Earth did he do that?"

Rin pulled away from Len and started to think about Meiko's question. It was quite a good question- How does one simply play amazingly after having a glass of alcohol.

"It'd appear he can play perfectly when he's drunk." Rin concluded, after a few moments of thinking.

Meiko walked over and sat down on the stool, where the twins sat, "So he'd have to play drunk at the party tomorrow?"

"Perhaps." responded a solemn Rin, who didn't like the idea of her brother being intoxicated.

"Right, we'd better fetch some more Sake." stated Meiko, "Kaito, get me some Sake!"

Rin looked at Meiko with disgust, "You're going to get him drunk so he can play well to the others? You cruel woman!"

"Please, I don't want any more Sake!" cried Len, "That liquid is directly from hell, I'll tell you Rin!"

Kaito came back in with 5 bottles of Sake, and placed them down on the piano. Meiko's eyes lit up, and she went to grab one of the bottles. However, Kaito slapped her hand as she tried to grab the nearest bottle.

"Nuh-uh, it's not for you. It's for Len." the man spoke, harshly so she'd get the point. Meiko sighed, and instead poured some more Sake into Len's glass.

* * *

The next day, Rin was painting again, in the same place as she had been the day before. The picture looked a little more complete, to the point where it was easy to tell what it was supposed to be. Also in the room was Ring, Lui's older sister. Ring was sitting on one of the chairs, reading the newest volume of Just Be Friends.

Tossing it aside, she walked over to take a closer look at Rin's painting. She gasped when she realised what it was.

"Hey Rin! That's the Nativity story, right?" the girl questioned, amazed by the painter's artwork. The blue-eyed girl nodded in response.

"Sure is! I had to do a Christmas-themed painting, because it's Christmas, right?"  
Ring was about to reply to her friend when the door suddenly swung open, with a shocked Lui running in shortly after. His eyes were widened, and he was panting. If you looked closely, you could also see that he was slightly blushing.

"Oh my days! This can't be good!" the short boy cried. Ring went over to him, wondering what the fuss was about.

She frowned when she saw him, still looking worried, "What is it, Lui?"

He gulped before whispering into the taller girl's ear. The moment it registered into her brain, Ring gasped in shock.

"No way! For real?" she asked, not believing him, "You love Len!?"

"What!?" shrieked Rin, dropping her paintbrush in disbelief, "You're gay? And in love with my brother?"

"I-I c-can't h-h-help it! I'm s-s-sorry!" apologised Lui, even more upset than he was. Rin shook her head, and walked over to the two.

"Sorry… I'm not actually angry, but it looks like Miku and Neru's plan worked! You better not tell them Lui, or they'll torment you!" Rin corrected him, in a warily, yet worried tone. At the sound of the two females' names, Lui bit his lip, a new worry pondering over him.

"N-Neru-nee and Miku-n-nee! I f-forgot about t-them!" he cried, "W-what am I g-gonna do!?"

It was the _perfect _moment then that Miku and Neru chose to walk in the room, along with some other Vocaloids. While the other Vocaloids chose to sit down, or talk to Rin about her painting, the two girls approached Lui and Ring, familiar smiles on their faces that Lui **_did not _**like.

"We heard it! Congratulations!" Miku cheered, hi-fiving Neru. Lui started to shake nervously, afraid that they'd use his confession against him.

"M-M-Miku-n-nee! D-d-don't t-t-tell h-him!" Lui stuttered in fright. Miku simply giggled, along with Neru.

"We can't promise anything, Lui!" laughed Neru, who winked at Miku.

And there, Meiko chose to enter with a wasted Len, who was swaying, hiccupping and giggling hysterically. Meiko sighed, realising how much of an idiot she was.

Rin noticed Len, and glared at the woman angrily, "Thanks to you, my brother's completely intoxicated! Serves you right, you idiot!"

"It was a disaster! He wouldn't play at all!" she moaned, "And he's still drunk, even now! That's the last time I ever give him Sake!"  
"Good! And I hope it stays that way!" Rin yelled in response.

Meanwhile, Len, who was still swaying and hiccupping uncontrollably, made his way over to Lui, who was concerned about the blond boy.

"Luuuuuiii~! Loong tiiimeee nooo seeee~!" he greeted, extremely happily, slurring on his words.

"B-but w-we o-o-only s-spoke y-y-yesterday, L-L-Len-nii!" responded Lui, absolutely terrified at the sight of his drunk crush. Len continued hiccupping and giggling crazily, as Lui backed away from him.

"S-save m-m-me, R-R-Ring-n-nee!" he cried, petrified. Len came closer to him, swaying (and almost tripping over his feet) as he hiccupped.

Before Lui could dash away, Len gripped his wrist, and laughed harder. Lui blushed at this. Everyone else in the room was watching them, quietly, yet with worry.

"S-shuuuutupp Luuuuiii, ah wannnnaaa giiveee youuuu a preeesennttt!" slurred Len. Lui went bright red from blushing, and tried to protest. He couldn't though; he was too startled by Len to tell him to stop.

Len then slammed his lips onto Lui's, perhaps a little too soft to be considered a 'slam'. Lui tried to push Len off of him, but Len was far too strong. He could only stand there and blush in shock, with his eyes wide open.

Rin gasped in shock, not believing the sight. Most of the others in the room stared at them wide-eyed with surprise, whilst Neru and Miku cheered nosily, and fist-bumped each other.

Len pulled away, leaving a gob-smacked Lui standing, as he blushed and tried to process what happened. Len giggled drunkenly again, and hiccupped again.

"You do realise I'm not actually drunk?" Len whispered in Lui's ear, perfectly normal, before walking off in the same drunken manner, and leaving Lui alone again. It looked like Christmas had brought him a good present after all.

* * *

**Ahahahaha! So, I know it's a tad late, but hey-ho! I think I did kinda badly with it, but oh well! If I caused any disappoint to the LenxLui fans (ie. THERE'S NOT ENOUGH LENXLUI), have no fear! I decided to use this as some sort of training to be able to write a story! Yep, you heard that right, a story! And best of all, a LenxLui one! It'll be in addition to my current story, Hate How Our Love Is Too Far Apart. Two stories at once! I can do it! Anyways, Merry (belated) Christmas and a happy new year to y'all!**


End file.
